


It's not the end of the story

by M_97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_97/pseuds/M_97
Summary: College, the place where you either make it or break it. One of them is the Football captain the other her Cheerleader. This is my take on Catradora College AU. Some worlds are just meant to collide.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	It's not the end of the story

It is said that we have universes living next to each other. In other words Multiverse. Parallel universes and parallel realities in which we live never to meet our other self from the other realities. We say Deja Vu as if we lived something already but what if it's true. What if some other you lived that reality. What if your destiny is to meet that certain person over and over again in each universe. This story is a parallel Catradora universe in which they meet in another life and in another place crashing their lives together never to return to the normality they once knew.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Party madness

This isn't the begging of the story

"Adora, you coming or what?!"

The imminent sound of her heavy footsteps makes the floorboards tremble. 

"If I ignore you would you just go without me Scorpia?" I bury my face way too deep in the frat house leaving room couch. The smell is a mix of asscheeks and hardcore sex.

"C'mon dude we just won the first game of the season. Don't flake on the team now Cap." I roll my eyes. She knows how to pull my strings. 

"But aren't you sore and in desperate need of a..." yup she just picked me up and dragged me out the house. 

"Let me go dumbass." I try to kick my way out but to no avail.

"Not until you say you're coming with us to the party. You need to loosen up. Take the butt plug out your ass for once in your life Adora." with a sigh I give in to her puppy eyes

"Fuuuuck me, ok! But if the coach says something about someone being hungover on practice tomorrow I'm not assuming any responsibility." She kindly puts me down slapping my ass in the process. Personal boundaries will be set later tonight when she's sleeping. Oh, she will regret this. 

"Ok, soooo where's the rest of the team? Or is this one of your convoluted plans to ask me out. Cause we all know the Cap is always the hottest on the team." A loud laugh vibrates her huge torso. Taking her in for the first time tonight she doesn't look half bad. Dark red flannel and white t makes her huge triceps pop. Not to mention her chest goddam. She's a center for a reason. She looks at me freaking smile that light up the dark sidewalk like a billboard. 

"I'm glad you're coming Dora" burns my insides

"Don't call me that!" I punch her on the shoulder as we round the corner of the busy sidewalk. I can already hear the dreadful party music. She catches my hand and pulls me in for a hug. We've known each other forever but her being so freaking touchy will always get on my last nerves. I can feel her nipple hard as a freaking rock press to my face.

"Woman put on a bra for once in your life!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" She proceeds to rub herself on me. 

The door to the dorms that are throwing the party opens. My face still pressed to this woman's boobs. Warm air and smell of booze, angst, and weed feel my nostrils. More like full burn my smelling holes. I push the beast off me. Entrapta looks at us with a devious smile. 

"Welcome to the party Cap wasn't expecting you here" I sigh

"Arent you a little too old to be wearing ponytails" She rolls her fingers on the ends of her pink hair. I would've never guessed she would be part of any type of sport but there she is. The fastest wild receiver our team's ever had in the 4 years I've been in it. Her sundress perfectly accentuating her muscular legs. 

We enter the toxic ambiance. I'm not the biggest party person. Especially after just a game that left my muscles aching for 3 years of naps. Not to mention the amount of homework I have due on Monday. These dorms are jointed with a bunch of frats that are way too small to have a big house on campus as we do. I think it's partly the band and our school's small track team. I see a couple of familiar faces. Some that I've taken a class with others that have been sucking on my face. Way too many of the last one. 

"Yo Adora wanna play spin the bottle." I look from the kitchen, Scorpia has a girl sitting between her legs, Entrapta is sitting opposite from her, fingers intertwined around the collar of the dudes sitting next to her. Coincidently he has blue tips on his hair. How the fuck does she finds these guys. On the other end two band geeks I've seen before but can't recall their faces. Mermista and her eternal on and off relationship with Hawk apparently will also play. I feel the pull of a hand, and when I connect the appendage to the person, a piece of me dies off again. Another reason I don't come to these events. Exes. Exes everywhere. 

"C'mon baby you won't regret it." Oh, I'm regretting being in your bed on my first year. That's what I'm regretting. 

The game starts well. Scorpia dared Entrapta to squeeze her favorite pair of boobs in the room. She actually went running to this one girl that was just looking at the game go down. Asked her if it was ok. Well yeah, she really is fondling to her heart's content those melons. She comes back running. Pink hair magically bouncing behind her. My Ex Kim oh so strategically positions herself between my legs as she loves to. I mean, I don't hate her or anything we still hook up from time to time. She's still hot as she could ever be. But god I'm getting over being drunk all the time and not remembering anything next Monday. 

"Get a flavored condom over your head cause your mind is about to be blown" Entrapta spins the bottle and it oh so magically lands on me. 

"Ok Drink or Dare?" 

"Do I have a choice"

"There's always a choice" Scorpia slaps the air out of my body as her other hand's deep somewhere lost in her girl's skirt.

"DARE,DARE, DARE" Entrapta chants from across her boy toy joining in.

I can see the look on Entraptas face and oh she's going to dare me to kiss my Ex. I can feel the devilish smile. 

"Drink" Kim turns back her black hair hitting my face. Still smells like freshman madness. Her short curvy body wrapped perfectly in a tight black dress that highlights her perky boobs. Not that I'm staring but... ok I was staring.

"Adora, don't you wanna do something fun?" She squeezed my thigh and I refrain from showing her any emotion.

"Nope" I lean forward and chug the rest of the cheap vodka from the table. Scorpia looks a little disappointed but is too engaged with her finger play to care enough.

Kim lost interest real fast too and after a few minutes, she was already plastered to another girl on the other end of the room. My head was kinda high on the alcohol and my bladder needed to pee as my life depended on it.

"I need to pee!" I say to Scorpia, her date makes a disgusted face but I could really care less. My friend just laughs and points me in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Ok, Adora it was on the second floor, the third door on the left. Nooo right." Fuck that booze had something more than just vodka. I'm buzzed. Lots of people all around some just flirting, some trying to smash and then there's me that just needs to pee.

...................................................................................................

Why must all parties be hosted on this shit dorm? I regret ever getting into cheerleading. Well if it weren't for the scholarship, I would never be able to afford Bright Moon University. 

Since this is the dorm farthest from anything on campus they just use it as party central. My door handle wiggles a little and then a big shoulder figure fills the space between my bedroom and the hallway. Noice from the party invading my room.

"Oh, this isn't the bathroom" Holy shit its... the football team's star player. Oh. Fuck. How? 

"Earth to girl on the bed" The tall woman waves her hand. My eyes refocus on her again.

"Get out!" I half scream

"Chill down cat girl I'm just taking a break from whatever is going on outside and I need a toilet."

"Catgirl?" 

She looks to the top of my head and then points at me not saying a word. 

"Oh" cat ears headphones... Smooth 

"You do know this is my bedroom and I can kick you out" I cross my arms over my chest. Partially to look a little more menacing but also to cover up the fact that I'm not wearing a bra under my shirt and her eyes are failing all efforts to not look down my crop top.  
"Why was your door open?"  
"It's my door" The tall lady lift an eyebrow in amusement  
"Well" she says as she sits on the edge of the bed deliberately looking at me like I'm this new creature she discovered.  
"Wait, you're one of the cheerleaders aren't you" She... noticed me?  
"What's it to you?" 

She noticed me...

I shift in my own bed really uncomfy by the way our school's football captain examines me. Her eyes search my room from point A, bookshelf, point B, figurine collection, Point C, my cat ears that light up pink. Ok, take off the cat ears woman! Uncoolness reached a critical level.

"So what are we watching?" 

"We?"  
The miss buff settles herself sideways next to me. Her eyes examining my computer screen.  
"Are you watching Shrek?" she says as she dips her hand into my popcorn. This is the most uncomfortable moment I've ever had while being around her hotness herself. How did the hottest girl on the team end up on my bed out of all the doors she could've opened. 

" Earth to catgirl" 

Her blue eyes examine me for more seconds than what I feel comfortable with.  
"Get the fuck out of my bedroom, will you? 

" Danm girl calm down" she sits up now towering a little over by my side.  
"I can't go outside until my ex disappears. I kinda did a dick move and I'm not in the mood at all to see her" she maneuvers herself to recline on the headboard, springs screaming under her weight. Long legs bearly fitting the bed. My shoulder accidentally bumping hers and I felt like a lighting volt just struck my body.  
"Ugh, that's not even a valid argument for invading private property" The smirk on her face is the cue that whatever fight I was putting on she's not buying it.  
She makes herself comfortable again next to me

"So we watching Shrek or nah?"

Again, Adora. The most wanted bachelor in the university is sitting on my bed. Eating my popcorn and calling me catgirl. 

I settled down and pressed play too exhausted to continue the argument but too distracted to enjoy the movie again. She's not looking at the screen though and I know it. Her stare is burning my face and I can't help but feel all sorts of uncomfortable. 

"What?!" I say exasperated.  
She's so freaking full of it she doesn't even flinch when I say it.  
"You're in your dorm watching kids' movies when there's literally a party going on outside?"  
I shift a little trying to distance myself from miss invade all your privacy.  
"Why are you hiding inside here instead of partying as you said"  
"Touche" she says lips curving a little. Sweet Jesus on a cracker she's hot.  
"They were playing spin the bottle and I had to kiss my ex. I so prefer not to. I'll kiss a random stranger before I kiss that wannabe soul-sucking woman"  
She's still looking at me. Her stare flickering between my lips and my eyes.  
"Would you kiss me and get out of here?"  
... What kinda brain fucking fart was that Catra holy shit.  
Her lips curve a little again but she's still silent. Her body turns my way and everything in my vision is her. She fills all the space my room had.  
"Can I kiss you?" I -... My brain has left the chat.

Adora, freaking Adora is asking to kiss me in my own bed while I just skipped all social gatherings because I'm way too big of an awkward human.  
I nod knowing damn well I should be kicking her out of here and not engaging in whatever this sexual tension is.  
Her hand comes up from her side and hooks her fingers around the back of my neck. Thumb tilting my head just a little as she leans forward. Springs on the cheap college dorm bed whining again as the big shoulder woman leans in. She's good at whatever she's doing. Her lips hover over mine and she's like a furnace. Her football jersey emanating heat that's keeping my whole room warm.  
"May I" she whispers. Her bottom lip brushes mine. I swallow.  
"I don't know, can you?" Oh, I'm milking this moment and the fact that I still think I'm dreaming. I can't see her lips but her pupils just dialed. Have I said I've had a crush on this girl since I was a freshman and here she freaking lands in my bedroom?

My Uber eats is late so I guess the universe sent me this to quench my Friday night munchies.

There's no space between her lips and mine anymore. I don't remember when it started or how my laptop was pushed to the side and I realized I was sitting in her lap while she pushed against my lips and kept asking for more. Her strong shoulders tense under my nails.  
She pulls away a little and looks at me again but for some reason I know she's asking for permission.  
"Wanna get each other off" she says it so casual as if this is something she does on a normal everyday basis. Well, maybe she does. I'm the introvert here.  
Her hand gropes my nipple over my shirt and my head tilts back a little not accustom to the contact letting out a small sigh. 

"I've never done this before" I blur out really nervous and she stops the movement of her hands up my shirt.  
"Well, you're doing really well." her lips trail their way doing my neck.

"No, I mean" Her thumb presses on the inside of my thigh and applies pressure to the already throbbing area in front of my pink pj's shorts. A small moan involuntary escapes my lips and she freaking smirks.

"I mean like causal sex"

Her hand dips under my waistband. 

"Could've fooled me" 

She pressed her fingers to what I can only describe as the only place in my body that wanted to be touched right now.  
"Now you" she says to my lips  
"Now I what?" her fingers half enter my entrance only to wet themselves enough to keep the movement on my core while my body moves on its own.  
"You can touch me dummy"  
"oh" I say half whisper half moan.  
She unbuckles her jeans and her Nike boxers fall just below her perfect v that trails the way to the city of "El dorado". 

"No pressure cat girl. I give you permission to explore and do as you'll like." I bite on my bottom lip legs still trembling a little from her touch.

"As I like..." Her lazy eyes watch my every move with hunger. We're still wearing our clothe and I don't think I'm comfy enough to take off my shirt but I can't miss this opportunity to unwrap her torso chiseled by the gods. 

She observes me as I hook my fingers under her big football t just to reveal every type of muscle definition you could ever conjure. 

"Like what you see?" I swallow.

I nod.

Ok, breathe Catra breathe. You're forgetting your biological needs right now.

I scratch my nails over her faint six-pack and her muscles contact responding to my touch. Faint red lines trail my nails and she's not looking at me. She's observing my hands. Her tight muscles hard under my bare skin. I can feel her callused hands scratch the skin as she moves up the sides of my pants grasping my thighs a little harder when I finally touch her insides. 

Her neck veins pop out when two of my fingers pressure the top of her entrance upward. 

I'm having this weird kinky out of body experience. I don't understand how my Friday lead to me having my hands deep inside Adora. Her jaw tensed and her eyes rolling back as I speed the movement and circle her heat. 

"You're really god at that Cat..." her moan catches up to her and I can't help but pat myself in the back internally for making her cum like that. She even looks pained. 

"Come here" One of her hands closes around the back of my head and the sloppiest most satisfying kiss you can get as praise for good work was given to my lips. We're still sitting and I think is partly because she didn't want to cross any boundaries and I'm kinda ok with straddling on her lap.

Her hand once again pulls on my waistband exposing just a bit of my warm insides to the cold air and I tremble under the sensation.

"You're so fucking wet" She says biting on my bottom lip.

"Lemme get you there now" She starts the movement around my heat. Not touching but testing me and I get too tense under the fourplay. The pulling on my hair and sliding my entrance on her fingers. But my minds still not there. I'm too nervous to actually cum... I think.

"C'mon Catgirl, Cum for me"Her warm breath falling on my lips. The pressure was building but my brain couldn't really process what was happening so I did the most stupid thing I could do. I faked it.

"Ahhhhh" I tilt my head back and tense my muscles coming back to rest my head on her shoulder. Her hand stopped moving inside me

There's a long period of silence and I'm not sure if she's just evaluating my moan or my fake movement or the fact that I just faked it for her because I'm too nervous to actually think of coming.

"That was something" she says already pushing on me to get off her legs. Grabbing her shirt and throwing it over her shoulder. 

"Are you sure you came?" I don't say anything only nod 

"Really? I didn't feel it on my finger..." She's now looking at her finger my fluids all around them and she does the most sensual thing I've ever seen. She sucks on them and smirks back at me.

"Well, Catgirl I'll love to stay and watch the rest of the movie but I almost peed myself just from coming that hard. I can't say I've ever cum that fast but the pressure on my bladder made it impossible" I make an eww that's nasty face

"Way too much info" She lifts her shoulders dismissing my comment and positions me back on my bed. Placing the laptop and setting everything back the way it was.

"I'll see you around Catgirl" and like that she walked out of my bedroom. I look to the clock 1am I killed roughly an hour of my Friday night.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" I say now hugging my pillow close to my body and screaming into it my body still buzzing from the encounter.

This is going to be an interesting year indeed.

To be continued...


End file.
